Misunderstood
by lemondrop52
Summary: Marshall sees something he wasn't sappost to, but he takes it in the wrong way, badly hurting Fionna. Fionna is furious will she go running to Gumball, or will she forgive Marshall. -Fiolee Romancex
1. Chapter 1

**well here goes another story in hope of reviews.**

**Im not going to give a summary so just read, review, Favour? ﾟﾒﾛ****? ﾟﾒﾞ****?**

**Chapter1**

I watched as he jumped into the portal.

"Bye" i whisperd.

I went and slumped down on my couch.

Gone again. I thought, Marshall is always leaving to go to the Nitosphere to do stuff because his mum is gone.

I miss him alot. This time he is going away for 5 months

I sighed and fell into a lonley sleep.

-4 months-

I sat curled up next to Gumball hiding behind him on the couch.

"Gumball i don't like scary movies" i shrieked.

"Neither do i" he giggled flinching and screaming like a girl at the scary bits

"Just turn it off now" i screamed.

Quickly he picked up the remote and turned the TV off.

We both fell back laughing.

"These past few months have been great Gummy" i sighed resting into him.

"Yeah it has" he chukled.

"When i Marshall coming back anyway"

"Next month" i sighed, he had to bring him back up didn't he.

Gumball stared at me. I stared back lost in his lovely purply,pink eyes.

"Gumball i em..." then suddenly he leaned into kiss me.

For a minute i kissed him back it was lovely sweet...

MARSHAL!

i jumped back pushing away from Gumball.

"Fionna im...im so sorry"

I slapped him.

"Oh Gummy im sorry".

"Glob" he squeaked

"Wait no im not sorry, what the glob were you trying to do"

"Im sor-"

"Just leave Gumball" no nickname this time.

**Marshal POV**

"Marshall you need to say longer" the little devil whined.

"I need to get back to Fionna, im sorry"

"Mistress will punish me, please Marshall"

"Im sorry"

"Hello Marshal" she kackled.

"Mistress! The devil said bowing.

"Mother"

"Do you want to see something intreging.

"No" i sighed but i knew she was going to make me watch anyway.

"Have a look at the magic TV" she giggled at the work magic

"Fine...its Fionna,Mother if you even touch h-"

"Shh my son just watch"

Wait no Gumball was there to. I watched for longer.

I just about fainted. Gumball... Gumball kissed Fionna.

She was... SHE WAS KISSING BACK!

she paused it.

"What a little slut" i murmerd.

"Oh dear my little baby" she rushed up and hugged me.

"So you'll stay?"

"Yes" i said darkly feeling my hatred towards Fionna

**-3 months later-**

I needed to get to the !

were the hell was he, standing me you think he saw me with Gumball...

Pffft no even if he did he would have seen me push him away.

**-in the Nitosphere-**

God finally i made it i sighed. Oh and there is the castle. I walked up to the giant iron doors and before i could chap the chaper the door slowly creeked open.

Smack bang in the middle of the main room was the golden chair. The Vampire Lordess sat curled up on the chair.

Suddenly the doors closed behind me. I whipped out my crystal sword (a replica of the one the ice queen gave me, because i really liked the design)

"WERE IS MARSHALL" i screamed.

She laughed aloud with a deep husky voice.

I screamed and ran at her, my sword pointing at her. I jumped at her.

Suddenly with one hit she made me fly across the room, i banged my head of the stone wall.

"Hahahahaha"

"Marshall?" i mumbled looking up at the figure.

He stood there laughing with a sphyco look on his face and his eyes were holes of madness, evil.

He came up to me and grabbed me by the neck lifting me in the air.

"Marshall" i splutterd.

"Marshall, please'"

I got my sword and slashed at his arm. He quickly dropped me and i ran for the door.

My heart racing i slammed into the door with brute force.

"AHHH" i screamed as my wrist broke against the iron.

I curled into a ball screaming. I could see Marshall struting up to me still with an evil grin on his face.

I started to scream from fear now. Usually i wouldnt be scared, but usually i just kill the monster im facing... but i cant kill this monster, i love him... but he can kill me.

I started banging on the door screaming for help that wouldn't come.

I turned round and leaned against the door.

Then he was right up at my face both arms locked at either side of my head.

"Hello little bunny" he said stroking my hair

I Shook my head to get him to stop.

"Oh but bunny i thought you liked guys touching you... especially randon guys kissing you" he said madly.

I didn't say a word i was to over whelmed.

My wrist started to ach more and more i looked down at it... it had kind of went greeny... then i felt the ach in my head i realized i was drooket with blood.

I could feel my self falling a sleep.

"Fionna?" I blurred concerned voice called.

**hope you liked this chapter. It was a bit short but i will do more that are longer. Please review and favoroutexxx thanks? ﾟﾘﾁ**


	2. Chapter 2

i woke up in a cell i could see Marshall standing in the corner.

"You can leave now" he growled. Waving at the door.

"What the glib was that about Marshall" i snapped

"You bitch, i know what you did slut" he came up to me spitting the last harsh words in my face.

"I dont know what your talking about" i huffed.

"Does this ring a bell, Gumwad, kissing."

"You were spying on me?"

"So you dont deny it" he smirked.

I stood up.

"Yes i dont deny it, yes Gumball kissed me ... i sort of liked it but, anyway. I pushed him away remember when i realized i would be hurting you a-"

"Wait don't make up excuses to get yourself out of this Fionna, my mum showed me it all"

"You know what Marshall" i said troting up to him, standing inches away from his face.

"Well you can go ask your precious mumsy to show you the whole thing"

I walked to the doorway and then turned to look at him.

"And just remember all the times i forgave you for your horrible 'DELIBERATE' mistakes, i now i think ill go find Gumball" i threatend. He grabbed me by the rist.

"Fionna, please"

I riggled out of his grip.

"Goodbye, Marshall" i sighed, on the verge of crying.

**-4 weeks later at the tree house-**

"mornin Cake" i yawned

"Wait Cake?" Cake was back from Monocromicorn's house.

"CAKE!" i squeaked.

"Im back suga" she grinned with her paws wide open.

I bolted to her giving her a big squidgy hug. I lived Cake's hugs because they were so lovely and warm and fluffy.

"So whats the bizz" she chuckled sitting me down on the couch with some chocolate tea.

I just stared at her. She sat down next to me.

"What is it hun".

I explaned the hole thing to her.

"Oh dear" she said trying to be sad, but i know she wasn't that sad because she didnt like Marshall, but she was sad mostly because i was upset.

" i always mess things up Cake" i said bursting into a cry.

"Oh my baby its not all your fault" she said wrapping her long arms around me several times.

"He was being very ignorant and stuborn, and he had no right to physically hurt you"

I nodded my head into her.

"I guess i snuffled"

"Its been 4 weeks Cake, i really think i should go back"

"What no...ugh only if i come to.

I was about to reject her decision but ahe was looking at me weirdly, in a way that ment.

'Now im not taking no for an answer Fionna don't fight with me'

I nodded my head and we were off.

**well thats chapter 2 done. I know i skip big periods of time, but i dont know what to fill them with. Please give me some ideasxx**


	3. Chapter 3

**geese its only been like 2 days and i have 3 followers :3 thanks guys. Also thanks for the tip about what to fill the time with. ENJOY!**

**Fionna POV**

He giggled as i put a strawberry in his mouth.

"2" i whisperd.

He pulled me close.

"Oh Fionna your so adorable" he chuckled giving me a kiss on the head.

"Oh wait, wait i need to show you something" he said pulling me off the sofa. Suddenly he whisked me up covering my eyes.

"Marshall don't you dare drop me"

Slowly i felt him sit me down on a hard cold surface.

"Where are w-"

"You can open your eyes now" he said in a lovely soft voice.

"Oh my glob Marshall" i gasped.

"Its beautiful" i sighed in aw as i stared at the beautiful comet.

"Oh and also" he said blushing as he handed me a little box.

"Just thought you know... as a BF GF thing" he chuckled scratching the back of his head nervously.

I opened the box to see a beautiful sterling silver ring with a blueish kind of rock on it.

"Its beautiful Marshall" that was like the 5th time i had said beautiful in like 2 minutes.

He took it from the box and gently put it on my finger.

I looked up at him blushing.

"I love you Marsh"

"I love you Fi".

Then i lay my head on his shoulder and we gaised into the sky.

**xxxxxxxxx**

"Fionna?"

"Fionna!" I heard an irratated voice call.

Then i looked down at my hand and saw that i had been rubbing my ring rusting it with the sweat of my hand.

"Girl are you ok because youve been like rubbing that ring for 5 minutes"

"Are you sure you want to go see him, he could hurt you"

"He would dare" i looked at her in disgust placing my hands on my hip.

"It looks like he already has" she said placing her hand on my neck. I flinched as she touched the bruise.

"Im sure" i said eyes daggering at the giant gold chapper on the unforgetable iron door.

I walked in the room was dark. Apart from where the throne was. There were big pillars lit with giant red roaring flames.

There he sat.

Head down.

Silent.

"Marshall?"

Suddenly his head flung up.

"Fi, no y- you have to leave now she'll make me do it" he whisperd out a scream.

"Well well" suddenly the room lit up and everything was clear, crystal.

"Bow" she screamed.

"No" i screamed back louder.

"Marshall honney, be a darling" she said smiling warmly at him gesturing to me.

Suddenly i was looking at my toes.

Marshall had his hand around the back of my neck and was pushing me down.

"Yo Edward get your filthy flood suckin palms of ma babie" she yelled running at Marshall.

He flung her back.

"Cake" i screamed.

**Meanwhile...Gumball POV**

I was just gp

Oing about my daily buisness , you know planning balls as always. Thinking about that palava with Fionna and then... i here a song.

"Bad little Gumball.

Why do you deny your love for me-he-he-he."

Ice queen i sighed to myself.

"Why dont you want to marry me... ugh i don't really know how this stupid singing, romance thing works" she sighed

She landed on my balcony.

"Oh hey Gumball, did you like my singing" she cackled.

"No"

"Can i come in"

"No" i repeated.

"Well you cant st-"

I walked up to her closed the door and shut the curtains.

"Well ok then Gumball, catch you later?, yeah i know you want to say yes but your to shy... Gumball?"

**Marshall POV**

god my mum is such a... such a bad word that is also used for a lady dog.

I hated doing this to Fionna, she threatend Simone... why do i even care more about Simone? Oh yeah because my mum put this stupid mind conrtolling crown on me.

**Fionna POV**

out the corner of my eye i saw Cake being dragged away and locked out on the other side of the iron doors.

Marshall was sitting back on his 'Presiouse" throne.

"Poor little human no sister to help... not even youre little boyfriend or should i say ex" she teased.

I could see clearly again. He was sitting propped up on hisbthrone wearing clothes similar to Gumball but as you can imagine they were the opposite colour, Black.

"Marshall?" I stared at him my voice wobbeling.

"Ha Marshall dose not care mortal, vampires do not care for stupid Mortals" she repeated making her statement loud and clear.

He just stared at me.

"Stopp the bubbelingling Fionna" ugh.

"Ill put you both out of your misseries"

"Ill go get some tea".

Suddey i felt a strange pain in my stomach.

I fell to my knees clutching my stomach.

I felt the bottom half of my body go warm.

I was covered in blood.

I looked back up at Marshall with a confused face.

"Sa- save me Marshall"

**BOOM! Yup thats were im gonna leave it.**

**Thanks for the tip btw i thought the bit i did about the ice queen was quite humerouse.**

**I really hope you enjoyed it.**

**Please like and follow thanks ma peeps xxx :3**


	4. Chapter 4

"Finn... FINN!"

"Fionna...FIONNA!"

i woke up with a gasp clutching .my stomach.

I looked over to see cake whipping tears from her eyes.

"Oh Fionna" she said clutching me.

"What happend" i realized i wasnt wearing my blue top i was competley bandaged up from my neck to my waist.

"That evil brat stabbed you Fi right in the stomach. You were going to die but luckely i remembered we had that cyclopse eye and it healed you."

"Thank god you didn't get those stupid clowns" i joked sitting up.

"Wow wow be careful Fi" she said helping to prop me up.

"Where is Marshall."

"Well em.. i say you get stabbed through the the key hole in the big iron doors, i ran home got some tears ran back here, then Marshall caught me and locked me up with you, and then i saved you" she explaned.

Then my saroundings were clear we were in a cage, like a bird's cage hanging from the ceiling in the main room. I got up and looked out the side of the bars. Marshall was happily having tea with his mother chatting away.

" what a what a... very bad word that im not going to say because Cake will kill me" i whisperd to myself

He looked up at me sharply and i backed away.

**Marshall POV**

i had to play along, i had to kid on that i don't mind that Fi was dead, even though i was still mad at her and i hated her for it but i still love her.

"So deary, glad that little 'slut' is dead"

I shakily nodded my head.

"Yip... so, so happy" i forced a grin.

"I'm glad i made you happy deary"

I looked up to the cage in the ceiling were Fi's dead body lay, but for some reason i couldn't smell the blood. I screwed up my eyes focusing on the cage.

Fionna? OH MY GOD FIONNA IS ALIVE a big grin grew on my face.

"What are you so happy about"

"Just so happy that that old hag is dead" i grinned.

"You know what my li'l devil i believe you" she said kindly removing the crown on my head.

I felt a tingle going down my spine as my mind was freed.

"More tea?"

I nodded.

**Fionna POV**

she got up and left. Suddenly Marshall disapeared.

"Cake where did Ma-"

"Cake"

"Ahhhhhhhh" i screamed being muffled by a cold hand.

**i know. This one was really short and wasn't that good but oh well. I have decided that i will post 2 short or medium chapters every friday and maybe if i can't wait or you can't wait for me to right the next one ill post one on other days or ill post 3 on a fridayxxx**

**Thanks for the reviews, favourites and follows keep em' coming**

**-Lemondrop52**


	5. Chapter 5

**woooo 3 reviews, it may not sound like alot but it means alot to me and they are all so positive. Thanks guys**

**- Enjoy!**

I kicked and scratched and screamed trying to get out of his iron grip but i wasn't getting anywhere.

"Shhhhh, Fionna shut up!" He growled.

I relaxed.

Was he trying to save me?

"What is that for?" I squeeked as he held a smallish rock above my head.

I jumped up with a scream.

I was back in the tree house.

Then i felt an on feeling on my forehead... a sticky note.

I read.

'Fionna i freed you, but that is all i can do. I told my mother that Cake maneged to escape taking your "dead body" with her. I have to stay here my mother is dying and i will have to take over. I saw the hole video... im still a bit mad but you are forgiven. Can you forgive me. Don't come visit i will have to kill you then. Im sorry Fionna.

-Love Marshyxx'

I felt a tears wriggle down my cheek.

Cake?

"Cake?" I sat up on my couch. There was another sticky note on my shoe.

'Just away to get da groceries be back in 15.

-yo cheeka Cakex!?'

I was alone.

So i let it all out.

I started screaming into a pillows completely soaking it with tears.

Damn you Marshall why leave me now? You never cared for your mother before, or about ruling the Nightosphere.

"Fionna?"

"Cake!" I called from the living room.

Cake stretched up into the kitchen and sat the groceries down.

"How you feeling presh" she asked sitting down next to me handing me a packet of crisps.

"Not good" i snuffled wieping the tears from my eyes. I got up and went over to the groceries.

"Wait no!"

"What, why?".

"Well Fi remember its your B-day tomorrow your prezie may or may not be in one of those paper bags" she teased.

"Oh yeah it' my birthday tomorrow isn't it."

"How could you forget?"

"I don't know, anyway im going to bed... i need to sleep" not reay i just wanted to be alone and think about what happened yesterday. I really missed Marshall and i wanted him back, there was only one way to solve that problem... but it was going to be a suicide mission.

**i know this one is short and boring but one will come either really late at night on a Friday or Saturday and it will have a bit more action in it. I hope you enjoyed it though. Keep reviewing, following and favouriting.**

**-Lemondrop52**


	6. Chapter 6

I woke up light headed with the covers off of me i didn't feel good at all.

"Cake" i mumbled.

"Yes baby" she slyincied up into my bedroom.

"I feel horrible"

"Girl your an adventurer get up off your ass and come down and get breakfast you'll feel better then"

So thats what i did. It was hard but i made it.

I slugged down and the table literally shuving my face into my bread and toast.

"Fionna don't do that" i looked up at her the toast slowly dripping off.

"I dont feel good Cake"

"Ugh ill take you to Gumball he might know whats up, but please just eat your breakie first"

"Fine" so i stuffed my face and went up to my bedroom feeling like poo

Tgis was my chance though. I grabbed a pen and paper and started to right.

Dear Mrs Abideer.

Im still alive, thats right bitch come and get me on like... next Tuesday and bring your sissy son with you. Lets finnish what we started.

-Fionna.

This letter was totally going to get me killed, but i had to get that mind controlling bitch.

I wanted Marshall back and that was exactly how i was going to do it. But how could i get this letter past cake i feel like poo so i can't exactly run away... glob this really is Suicide.

**at the candy kingdom hospital.**

he jabbed a little thermometer in my mouth and put his gooey warm hand on my forehead.

"Well no fever" he sighed.

"Just a hard bump to the head with a little bit of stress on the side but she should be fine" he said handing cake pills.

"Give her one at every meal" cake nodded.

I stood up and looked at Gumball awkwardly he just stared back in the same way.

"Well we better go now" she said breaking the stare and flinging me on her back.

"O and there is another fancy dress ball" he called as cake jumped away.

"Ok" she sighed.

After a bit of travelling i remembered the letter.

"Oh cake i need to post the heating bills".

"Em ok "

She dropped me off down at the letter box and i slowly slid the letter in having second thoughts.

"Hurry up" she snapped giving me a fright making me let go of the letter.

To late now. I sighed to myself i jumped back on Cake's back and we went back to the tree fort.

I stumbled of Cakes back and wobbled up to the door.

"SURPRISE!" suddebly the lights turned on and the hole frikin kingdom was here. How did Gummy get here before us. Everyone was here except one...

Marshall.

**you need to tell me if this one was better. I really aprove of the fact that you could tell me what im doing wrong and tell me how to fix it. Thanks.**

**-Lemondrop52**


	7. Chapter 7

**Just and Authors note :3**

**As it said in Chapter 6 she isn't committing suicide please stop saying that, she is in the comments.**

**Sorry for being nippy, I know about the grammar and spelling and stuff, but Fionna isn't taking suicide.**

**Sorry for the bad note, but I appriciate what you have to say, and it's good when you tell me what to improve on xxxxx**

**-lemondrop52**


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm back and ready to improve! Wooooooo! I had stopped writing before because it seemed like people weren't liking it, but I keep getting update requests, I know that i can't spell and have bad grammar so please stop telling me that. I don't want to seem nippy but please :3 still love you guys though xxx**

how could I forget that today is that really special day. I thought sarcastically.

I turned to see Cake holding out a present with a big cheesy smile.

"Here's your gift, how about you go upstairs and try it on" she winked. Obviously it was some kind of dress. So I rushed off upstairs to put it on.

It was a white dress made completely of lace, and the lace clumped together at certain places... if you know what I mean ;) So I shoved it on and ran down the stairs. It was a pencil like dress that went to just under my knees so I was wobbling about. Then I realised, Everyone was gone.

There was a note stuck to the couch.

-_Fionna_

_Li'l girly it's the ball tonight. So put on the shoes that are next to this note. I got all fancy and stuff and I got you a white candy horse, courtesy of that gentle man Gumball._

_AND PUT YOUR HAIR DOWN!_

_Love you my little cherub._

_-Cake_

'Oh the ball is tonight, that makes sense. I remember the last time that I went to a ball it was really really good and I...' I paused in my thoughts... 'Marshall was there.'

I shook the thought out of my mind and ran to my cute little candy horse, then rode towards the Candy Kingdom.

I walked in nervously, knowing that I was nearly showing, but no one seemed to notice so it must nit be that bad.

I slowly walked over to Cake who was wearing a lace bow.

"Oh sweet cheeks you look so SEXY!" strongly emphasising the last word.

""I think I'm a bit bare" I whispered blushing.

* a slow song comes on*

"Oh baby this is ma jam!, I'm just gonna go get mono, how a out you dance with Gumball" she whispered gritting her teeth.

I listened in the the song, god, this is the first song me and Marshall danced to.

**Well you only need the light when it's burning low**

**Only miss the sun when it starts to snow**

**Only know you love her when you let her go**

"Fionna" I turned round to see Gumball holding out his hand.

"May I have this dance"

"Em-yes" I stuttered blushing. He took my hand and dragged me onto the dance floor pulling me close.

**Only know you've been high when you're feeling low**

**Only hate the road when you're missin' home**

**Only know you love her when you let her go**

**And you let her go**

**Staring at the bottom of your glass**

**Hoping one day you'll make a dream last**

**But dreams come slow and they go so fast**

**You see her when you close your eyes**

**Maybe one day you'll understand why**

**Everything you touch surely dies**

**But you only need the light when it's burning low**

**Only miss the sun when it starts to snow**

**Only know you love her whe-**

***BANG***

Suddenly there was a loud clatter and the glass roof came clattering down.

"Ahahahahaha" she cackled.

"HANNAH!" I screamed.

"I got your lovely letter" she smirked. " you have sure got the guts you little brat"

"Marshall do what you have to do, I don't want the dinner to burn" she sighed motioning her hand towards me. Suddenly Marshall came flying through the ceiling holding an obsidian dagger. He rushed up to me and pushed me to the ground. Everyone started running around screaming. But it in the rush it just felt like him and me. I looked into his eyes, they were completely black, the Marshall I knew wasn't there any more. He pressed the knife to my chest.

"Marshall please" I said calmly.

"F**k you Fionna"

Then... there was a sharp feeling in my chest. Suddenly Marshall's eyes went back to normal.

"Fi?" He whispered

"FIONNA?, no fair" he whimpered pulling me onto his knees, cradling me.

"Marshall" I smiled crookedly.

"Who did this to you" he brushed his hand over my chest lightly, feeling the blood.

"Does it matter" I crackled, finding it hard to find the strength to speak. He looked down beside him and saw the dagger.

"It was me" he sighed. His eyes filling up.

"I don't know what came over me, WE HAVE TO GET YOU HELP" he cried lifting me up.

"Aghhhh" I screeched.

"Marshall... just stay here with me"

"Fi I-I can't just let you die."

"Just stay here with me"

"...I'm here Fi"

"That's all I need *sniff* to know" I sniffed gripping onto his hand.

"Shhh" I smiled placing my hand on his face wiping a tear from his face.

"There is nothing to cry about, it's my time now, I got all the adventuring that I ever wanted"

"Don't say that" he cried pulling me closer.

"Don't you worry Marshall *cough* I don't feel any- pain"

It was silent for a moment, I watched as the rest of the room set on fire, people running in a panic. No Cake, No Gumball... NO LIGHT!

"MARSHALL!" I screamed.

"The-the light is fading" I turned up to see his bloodshot eyes, streams of tears rolling down his pale skin.

"NO!" He cried

"Y-yes...Please tell Cake... I-I love her... and I'll see her-when-I- wake"

"Fionna, FIONNA!" He screamed, as no one noticed. He stroked her hair and sobbed softly.

"Goodbye Fionna, we will hold each other soon" he gave her a soft kiss and placed his forehead against hers.

"I live you Fionna"

**Before you make any accusations, she might not be dead... or is she? I know that I rushed it, so you just have to deal with it, but haters gonna hate. God that was a really sad chapter... I didn't know that I was actually capable of that. That's the end of Part 1. I really hope you guys liked it. There might be a part 2 depending on the comments for part one. Bye guys, Love ya.**

**-lemondrop52**


End file.
